SkyClan Nursery
The SkyClan nursery is a place for the queens to chat about kits and everything else, and a place for the kits to chat and play. Only post here if you're a SkyClan queen or kit. Current Queens Dusklily Kits: Shimmerkit, Shinekit Redwing Kits: Leapkit, Foxkit, and Deerkit Foster Kits: Lilykit, Lotuskit Current Kits Redwing's Kits Leapkit Foxkit Deerkit Lillykit Lotuskit Queen Chat Redwing: Come here, little one. *bekons to Lilykit with bushy red brown tail* I'll feed you some milk. Lillykit: This place looks so soft!(jmps around) Can I have some milk now?( startes drinking) This is the only place I have, may I stay until I'm fully grown?! Redwing: *purrs* Well, that's not really up to me. First of all what happened to you? Which Clan are you from, and who is your mother? Lillykit: I actualy have no idea what clan I'm from. It all happened so fast And my mother,(startes wimpering) died before I got a chance to see, but I did hear some name. It was sort of blurry, but I could make out the words "Budblossom" Redwing: *ponders* I think I've met her at a gathering! She's from WindClan. Perhaps she was your mother. Well, let's not worry about that now. Let's get you settled, and then I'll speak to Littlestar soon about all this. *licks her head* Lillykit: I saw lots of cats outside. Can I go and meet them with you? I'm sort of nervous because I just got here. Redwing: Not now, it's getting dark. For now, you go to sleep and I'll introduce you in the morning ( the next day) Lillykit: Can I see all the cats now?(bouces on Redwing) I'm so excited! Lillykit: PLEEEEEEEEEEASE? I've been so patient! Redwing: *grunts sleepily, and opens one blue eye* Oh, very well, Lilykit. *gets up and stretches, then purrs playfully* Hey, you three! *nudges big heap of red and brown fur* Get up, we're going to show Lilykit the camp. Foxkit: *yawns, showing pink tongue* Okay, mother! Come on, guys! Leapkit: Coming! Deerkit: Wait for me! Redwing: Alright, come on, kits. We're going to see the camp. Falconflight: This place is a lot more cramped than I thought. May I releive you, Redwing, of this little one? (nudging Lilykit) Dusklily: Hi, Falconflight! How's the prey running? (Shivers) Falconflight: Dusklily, are you okay? Dusklily: I think I might be kitting now! Falconflight: SILVERLEAF! Get in here! Lotuskit: What's happening? Peppermint: Hi, I'm here. I've brought borage. (Can we not do it?) Midnighttail padded in. "Everything okay here?" she asks. Lilykit: Is everything okay? It sounds like an emergency.Lotuskit, I'm scared.(hides with lotuskit)Why is dusklily acting so weird? Redwing: Hush, kits. Everything's okay. *nudges all her kits into her nest* Foxkit: What's happening to Dusklily momma? Redwing: *licks her head* It's okay, my darling. Dusklily is about to have kits. This is perfectly natural, and none of you need to be scared. Lilykit: YAY!!! More play mates! I want to play with them right away! Redwing: *purrs* No, Lilykit. They'll be too young to play for a while Lilykit: can I play with Foxkit in the meantime? Foxkit: Sure! We can be best friends! Lilykit: what do you want to play first, medicine cat or leader? (Dusklily has two kits, both shecats) Dusklily: I'll call that one Shimmerkit, and the other one Shinekit. (They both look EXACTLY LIKE HER) Falconflight: They're beautiful, Dusklily. Lotuskit: (Sniffs new kits) They smell funny... Redwing: Lotuskit! *purrs* Get back in my nest. Dusklily, they're beautiful! *turns to Falconflight* would you mind? I love them both dearly, but five kits is a bit of a handful. Lilykit: Did you say that Falconflight is going to be are new foster mother?! That's going to be exciting, but, hasn't Falconflight not had kits before? Does she know what it's like? Falconflight: No, but Dusklily told me what it was like the last time she kitted (Swanfeather). Dusklily: Hey Falconflight, consider this as apprenticehood all over again! Falconflight: DUSKLILY! Lotuskit: (Jumps on Falconflight's tail) Falconflight: Ow! I guess I'd better get used to this. I'll try to be the best mother possible to them. Shimmerkit: MMEEEEWLLL!!!!!! Shinekit: MMEEEEWLLL!!!!!! Lotuskit: MY EARS! Dusklily: Be quiet! Lilykit: shhhhhh.*rubs her nose on the two mewling kit* That was fun! Kit Chat Lillykit:(thoughts) Redwing is such a nice cat. I really wish I could live here...(falls asleep) Lotuskit: Have you thought about the "Budblossom" thing yet? Lilykit: do you think shes our really mother? I need to know if she looks like us first.